


Malade

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drugs, M/M, Sick John, Soup, Tea
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John est souffrant et n'est pas très sûr de ce qu'il a devant lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malade

Quelque chose n'allait pas... C'était sa fièvre qui lui jouait des tours. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Quoi d'autre, sinon, lorsqu'on est assis, malade, face à un plat préparer par Sherlock Holmes ? Bon... Plat était exagéré, le blond pouvait le dire, ce n'était que de la soupe, mais la dernière fois que le détective consultant lui avait préparer son thé, c'était drogué, alors de la soupe ? Qui sait ce que maudit plat pouvait contenir !  
  
« Aucun produit toxique ?  
-...John. Ne fais pas l'enfant.  
-Toi, dire ça ? » Il rit.  
« Quoi ?  
-Rien. » John sourit. « Merci. »

 

 


End file.
